Dance Lessons Sai Lemon Oneshot
by Kairauchiha
Summary: Sai lemon oneshot. SaiXOC. Please reveiw.


"OMG!! He asked me on a date," I yelled in my ears of my best friend, Sai. Yea, a boy is my best friend. So what. Com' on I am 18 and I know how to take care of my self.

"Yea, I understood," he said putting one finger in his ear.

"You are not happy for me," I asked pouting.

"I am. Really I am, Nikki."

"There's one problem."

"Just spill it. I am always there to help you."

"O.k. You know I am not good at slow dancing. So…."

"O.k. Then today at 9:00pm at your house."

"Means you are ready to teach me," I said jumping.

"Yea, be ready. I will bring some songs. Hope your CD player is ok."

"O.k. I will be waiting," I said excitedly.

"O.k. Bye."

"Bye," I said as I gave him a high five.

I came out of my bathroom wearing only a towel.

"Uh… I am so tired after that long shower," I said throwing off the towel from my towel from my body. So, I was completely naked. Who cares? There is no one in my house. I plopped down on my bed and god knows for how many hours.

DING DONG!! DING DONG!!

"Uh… stop ringing the bell," I said in half sleep.

Sai!! He told he will come at nine. I quickly got out my bed and checked the clock. It's 9:15pm.

DING DONG!!

The bell rang again.

"Yea, coming," I shouted as I searched for clothes. I put on a top and a mini skirt. I searched for my bra and panty but there are no where to me seen.

DING DONG!!

The bell rang again. I cannot make him wait for any longer. I have to go like this only. I hope he doesn't notices. I went to open the door.

"Hi, Sai," I chirped

"You made me wait for half an hour."

"Sorry, I was sleeping."

'O.k. Shall we start the lesson?"

"Yea, sure."

He put the CDs in the player and a romantic slow song started. He took a cushion and held it between us. I looked at him questioningly.

"We have to make it stay in place while we dance," he explained as he held it between our chest regions. I came closer to fix it in place. He placed his hands on my waist and I put my hands around his neck. He dimmed the light.

"Ready," he asked.

I nodded a yes in reply. We started dancing in the tune. I don't know why I started to feel hot from inside. I have never come so close to him physically and I was not wearing any undergarments also.

"Nikki, you are learning fast," he complimented.

I tried to say something but the butterflies in my stomach stopped me. WHAT?? I am not falling for him!! Right?? Or am I?? It seemed that he is coming closer to me every second. Our faces were like in 1 cm gap. I was feeling extremely hot.

His hot breath touched my smooth skin. I can't resist the feeling I am getting. Damn hormones. His hands glide a little up and down my sides.

THUMP!!

The pillow fell. I tried to pick it up but he stopped me.

"We don't need this anymore," he said in a bit husky voice.

We continued to dance with rhythm. I looked straight in his eyes. They were love and lust filled. I knew what he wanted and I wanted it too.

Our faced came closer. More closer. Closer until there was only 1 mm gap. His hot breathe touched my lips. My hands have became covered with sweat. It was clutching his neck tightly.

RING RING!!

Damn fucking phone!! I got out of his held to answer the phone.

"Hello," I said into the speaker.

"Hey Nikki, you know…." My stupid friend, Ino has to ruin the precious moment.

"I AM BUSY," I shouted as kept the speaker with a loud thump.

I went towards Sai and clutched his hair and pulled him closer to give him a rough kiss. He was shocked at my behavior.

"Shall we…get back…to our lesson," he said blushing madly.

"Yea," I said a bit flushed up from what I did but I was satisfied for now.

We continued our lesson for a short five minute then the tingly feeling in my stomach returned again. I groaned in a low tone but enough for him to hear. He moved his one hand up my top. I closed my eyes in pleasure. Oh my Sai, you are so sexy!! He moved his hands until he noticed I was not wearing a bra. He started to withdraw.

"Don't stop top Sai," I said seductively.

He pulled me into a rough kiss and pushed me onto the nearby wall. I groaned in pain mixed with pleasure. His tongue went inside my mouth without notifying. The kiss became more passionate and wet. I moved my hands through his silky black hair.

"What about your date?" he asked smirking.

"Uh…just forget about it. I don't want Neji, I want you Sai. Only you," I said highlighting the last two words.

He roamed his hands around my sides while his lips were on my neck. Kissing softly. The kisses soon became rough. He suddenly bit on my sweet spot. I half yelped and half moaned in pleasure. His hands tightly held the bottom of my top and slowly pushed it upwards.

"Fast," I growled.

He obeyed my rules and ripped off the top. He looked at the my boobs and smirked.

"Like what you see," I smirked back.

"Ever heard the word 'underwear'," he commented.

"Uh…huh… forget about it," I said as I pulled in a wet yet passionate kiss.

His hands roamed around my backs. His hands reached my front and grabbed my boobs. I shamelessly moaned in his mouth. I tugged at his weird tight girly type shirt and pulled it off. My hands traced his muscles.

His lips left mine and went downwards. He licked the center of my breasts. He went down and left butterfly kisses. He was intentionally leaving my breasts. I groaned in anticipation. He understood my signal and went up and licked my right nipple. Shiver ran down my spine. He chuckled at this. He hands messaged them thoroughly. I scratched the wall in excitement.

I slid my hand in his pants and squeezed his cock. He groaned at the sudden contact. I smirked at his reaction and continued my job. I moaned loudly as he squeezed my breast in excitement. He growled and opened his pants with his boxers. I started at his member in awe.

"Suck it," he commanded.

"Impatient," I responded.

He growled in impatience. I smirked and kneeled down in front of him and slowly took him in my mouth. I swirled my tongue around his shaft. He moaned and entangled his hands in my hair and pushed himself further. I started to bob my head until I tasted his pre cum. I took him out of my mouth.

"What the fuck!!" he look annoyed.

"Save it for later, baby," I smiled.

He groaned and picked me and dashed into the bedroom and threw me onto the silky bed sheets on the bed. He pounced on me and ripped of my pants with my panties.

"You are wet," he commented as he ran a finger on my warmth.

I blushed at his erotic comment. He pushed on finger inside me as I let out a yelp. He started licking my clit, giving me double pleasure. I moaned as I thought I was about to cum but he backed out. I opened my mouth to say something.

"Save for later," he replied with a witty answer.

He flipped me on fours and pushed his cock inside me with full force. I moaned his name loudly. He held my lips to let me is placed. He thrusted in and out. The bed rocked with his thrusted. He groaned in pleasure. I clutched the bed sheets and moaned loudly.

"Sai, I am about to cum," I moaned.

After a few more thrust I came in side him but he was not finished yet. He flipped me so I was on top. I rode him. He held my hips and moved me up and down his shafted. After a few minutes he came inside me. I collapsed upon him with him still inside me. We tried to catch our breath. He pulled himself out of me and I rolled beside him.

"I love you," I said with half lidded eyes.

"Love you too," he said as he pushed a strand of hair falling on my face.

I smiled at him as I snuggled closer.

"I think I should give you more dance lessons."

I chuckled. "Yeah, you should."

We drifted off to sleep.


End file.
